dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Save the Puppies!
Save the Puppies! is the 8th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Saltador Star (debut) *Puppy Summary Dora enters a video game to save 100 dogs from a dog catcher so they get help with a dog by finding 100 keys get pass the dog catcher and rescue the puppies. Recap Dora shows the viewer her new video game called "Save The Puppies". The video game turns on when the big red button is pressed. Boots pushes the big red button and the video game turned on. There were puppies everywhere. Suddenly, a dogcatcher is catching the puppies with his net. When a dogcatcher catches a puppy, it gets put into a random doggy cage. All the puppies were caught and got put in the doggy cages until a dogcatcher missed one. The puppy tries to make an escape. Boots thought the puppy was going to jump out of the video game and the puppy did so. Boots told him, "don't be scared, it's OK". Dora told him, "you're safe now". And then, the dogcatcher got caught in his own net. After that, the puppy tries to tell Dora & Boots that he wants to save the trapped puppies in the doggy cages. Dora & Boots find out there was 100 puppies trapped in the doggy cages. Dora & Boots jump into the video game with Puppy on their side. After that, Boots realized that Doggy Town was empty. They had to find out where the doggy cages are. Dora & Boots ask Map for help. Map said that they have to go through the doghouse, down dog-bone river to get to the doggy cages. Map reminds them that they have to find 100 red keys along the way. Each key will open a cage and set free a puppy. The red keys are inside some red boxes. Dora, Boots and Puppy got going and then they heard stars. Saltador the super-jumping explorer star appeared. Dora, Boots and Puppy catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, they find a red box. Boots jumps on it and the red box reveals red keys. The red keys line up horizontally and a red canister appears with a digital readout to keep track on how many keys have been found. Dora & Boots counted the red keys and found out there was a total of 10. Dora & Boots got going again with Puppy to find more red boxes that had keys inside. They find another red box and Dora jumps on it. The keys lined up horizontally and the red canister appears. Dora & Boots added more red keys into the red canister and continued counting starting with 11. They found 10 more keys added to the 10 already in the canister for total of 20. They find another red box and Boots takes his turn. There were 10 more keys. Dora & Boots counted from 21-30. Now, they had 30 keys. Puppy, Dora & Boots reach the doghouse. Dora & Boots had to crawl like puppies to get inside. Once there, they had to figure out which door to go through. There was a red door, a blue door and a green door. A blue screen appears with a picture of a bone. The red door had the picture of the bone. They go through the red door into the next room. All they find 5 colored doors. The blue screen shows them a picture of a baseball. The orange door had the baseball picture on it. Dora, Boots and Puppy saw the dogcatcher. Puppy went first, followed by Boots and then Dora went last. Dora couldn't get the doggy door to close. The viewer helps them out by saying "Cierra" to close the doggy door. And then, the dogcatcher gets caught in his own net again. After going through the doghouse, they find a red box nearby. Puppy jumps on it and out came 10 more keys. Dora & Boots counted from 31-40. Dora, Boots & Puppy got going again searching for more red boxes filled with red keys. They find another red box, Dora jumps on it and 10 keys come out. Dora & Boots counted from 41-50. They were halfway there. They needed 50 more keys. Another red box was found and Boots mega jumps and lands on the red box filled with 10 keys. Dora and Boots counted from 51-60. 60 keys have now been added into the red canister. Puppy gets ahead of Dora & Boots and starts sniffing the ground. He barks and starts digging for something. The blue cursor clicks on the red box which was underground. Dora believes that Puppy is trying to dig up the box. Dora, Boots and the viewer help Puppy by digging up the red box that's stuck underground. After the digging, Puppy jumps on the big red box and lots of keys came out. They line up horizontally making 2 rows. Dora & Boots counted from 61-80, therefore they found 20 more keys and the digital readout on the red canister reads out 80. Dora & Boots collected 80 keys in total. Dora & Boots got going again with Puppy and reach Dog-bone River. They ride in a doggy-paddle boat. They put on their lifejackets and jumped in. Suddenly, the dogcatcher was coming and jumps into a rowboat. Dora, Boots and Puppy had to going down Dog-bone river to keep away from the dogcatcher. Boots wanted to know how the doggy-paddle boat moves. The doggy-paddle boat said "To get this boat to move along, you'll have to bark my special song.". Dora & Boots have to sing what the boat sings. The boat barks "woof, woof". The viewer says "woof, woof" and the boat starts moving a little. Now it says, "woof, woof, woof" and the viewers says "woof, woof, woof. Finally, the boat sings a tune from "pop goes the weasel which went: "woof, woof, woof-woof, woof" and the viewer repeats it. After that, Dora, Boots and Puppy ride the doggy-paddle boat past a gate. The gate closes and the net lands on the dogcatcher's head. After getting away from the dogcatcher, a red box floats in the water. Puppy jumps on it and out came 10 more keys. Dora & Boots counted from 81-90. Now, they have 90 keys. Dora & Boots made it down Dog-bone river with Puppy. They were getting close to the doggy cages which was up high on top of the hill. Puppy, Dora & Boots reach the doggy cages but needed to find 10 more keys to save all 100 puppies. There was a red box next to the doggy cages. Boots knew that the puppies wanted them to hurry. Dora, Boots and Puppy had to open the box that had 10 keys inside it. Boots saw that the box was so big. Saltador comes out of the star pocket. He gives Dora, Boots and Puppy some extra jumping power so they super-jump and open the box. They all super-jumped at the same time. They super-jumped once and nothing happened. They super-jumped twice and nothing happened. Once they super-jumped a 3rd time, the big red box opened up and had the 10 keys they needed. Dora & Boots thanked Saltador and added the remaining 10 keys they found and added them to the 90 keys they found. Dora & Boots counted from 91-100. Dora & Boots collected 100 keys that have been put into the red canister. All 100 keys came out and unlocked a cage freeing all the puppies. The puppies were excited for getting out of the doggy cages. Suddenly, the dogcatcher came. He was in shock. Dora and Boots and Puppy won! Dora, Boots and Puppy saved all the 100 puppies! The dogcatcher thought that being a dogcatcher wasn't any fun and decided to be a mailman. Dora & Boots cheered by saying "Yip, Yip, Hooray". Dora & Boots race down the hill with all 101 puppies and they were so happy to be back home. And that was how Dora & Boots helped Puppy save the 100 puppies that got trapped but got set free from the Doggy Cages. Yip Yip Hooray! WOOF WOOF! Trivia *Map mentions about the 100 keys Dora & Boots had to search for to save 100 puppies. *Goof: Map doesn't mention anything about star catching. *Map stands on the top right of the picture map instead of on the top left. *Dora & Boots uncover 9 red boxes. 8 of them had 10 keys and 1 red box had 20 keys. *Just like with Woo-Hoo, Glowy and Noisy, Saltador's official first appearance was on Star Catcher. *Swiper doesn't appear on this episode. *This is the 60th episode of the show. Explorer Star Saltador 152061.jpg puppy adventure.jpg Dora,Boots,And Puppy.jpg Puppy Power Dvd.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Dora the explorer episodes